


The guide of how to get a hot date.

by Kinococha



Series: Fleurmione Holidays Fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fleur is cursed, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harry as the wingman, Humor, Late Halloween Fic, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, Terrible past dating experiences, They are adults in this one, Why is so hard to meet nice people?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinococha/pseuds/Kinococha
Summary: Cursed with a series of terrible dates lately Fleur tries her luck on a blind date. Could Harry's suitor break her curse? There is only one way to find out.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Series: Fleurmione Holidays Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165904
Comments: 23
Kudos: 372





	1. Harry the wingman

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a Halloween fic... I'm late but I deliver! Hope you guys like :)

Dating sucks. If you want to be romantically involved with someone nice you will have to put a lot of effort into shit dates first. Like on a scale of ten dates six would be with either some kind of an asshole or someone you don't have any kind of chemistry with. You will have to wait for the top four and even then only two would be considered a nice match. It's a lot of hard work. Fleur knows this, but man why people have to be so difficult. 

Her last twelve dates were horrible. Not like meh or I think we are better as friends. Nope, they were horrible. 

One guy tried to convince her to fuck him in the restaurant's bathroom. No even a Hello, he just checked her out and blurred that up. Fleur got home that night with a bruised hand after punching that jerk's face. 

And even when she switched to girls because gender doesn't matter to her and Fleur tough they would be more respectful and easy to get along with didn't work. 

Her name was Sucy Van Drum and the blonde only remember this because it was the only thing the woman could talk about the whole afternoon. Just a rich snob girl who loved to brag about how important her family was. Without a care in the world. At least Fleur got a free meal at this one. 

Oh and on top of all this, she still had to deal with being a quarter veela. Not that it was unusual being part creature these days, but being part of a restricted group that was often pre-judged and misunderstood by most of society only added another difficulty in their search for a good partner.

Fleur was starting to think she was cursed. 

"I gave up! I will never find love at this rate." You could almost touch the frustration in her voice.

She was just exhausted from trying and get no result. So the blonde decided the best way of dealing with it was to vent at her friend's couch. 

"You are not giving up just because you have some bad dates." Harry tried to calm her down.

"I have twelve bad dates Harry, twelve!" 

"Ouch, I'm sure not all of them were that bad." 

"One guy in addition to mansplaining I was in the wrong field in my profession because according to him I couldn’t understand the accounts needed to be in the bank financial part tried to convince me to join a pyramid scheme."

"Ok… but…" 

"The other one, when I told him I'm a quarter veela, started asking about my favorite sexual positions and how many orgasms was I able to give him in one night." She sight "this was a picnic date, there were children around." 

"Ok fine your love life sucks, happy now?" Harry shouted while passing her a beer.

"No! Of course, I'm not happy! I want one just one nice date! This isn't too much of asking."

Harry seeing his friend lying on his sofa depressed by the progress of her love life carefully considered his next words.

"You know, I think I can introduce you to someone nice." Hardy adjusted his glasses while saying this.

"Harry." she looked him in the eyes "You know I don't do blind dates." 

"Just hear me out, I have this colleague at work that I know since forever, is enjoyable, funny and I'm sure can hold a nice conversation with you." He counted on his fingers as citing the qualities of this mysterious suitor.

"This looks more like the description of a fictional character than a real person to me." Fleur narrows her eyes in his direction. 

"Fleur, you know me I would never send you a dickhead as a date." giving his brightest smile Harry ended "Came on, what you have to lose? At least this date already has a pre-seal of approval." 

Fleur considered the offer. Trying alone she was just managing to find crap dates. And Harry is a good friend, he was always one of the most respectful men she had ever met. Certainly, he wouldn't pick up some jerkass as her date. Right? 

"I must be desperate because I am considering accepting it." Fleur said as she sighed and finished her beer.

"You will not regret it, just trust Harry's seal of approval is it's infallible." 

Fleur is going to murder Harry. 

Not only did the supposed friend arrive twenty minutes late for their date, but he also proved to be the thirteenth perfect candidate for the crescent list of disastrous dates. 

The blonde could have easily dismissed the delay, could have even tolerated him sticking his face in the food while chewing, seriously her standards have been low lately. What she couldn’t accept was that despite Harry’s words this boy was incredibly affected by her thrall. The boy barely put his eyes on Fleur when he started to turn purple. How could she have a decent conversation with someone who was in a constant trance state?

At least the boy didn't say anything inappropriate, Fleur wouldn't have had patience if he said. 

_Harry's seal of approval my ass._

Not wanting to miss the night, she had taken a long time choosing that dress, Fleur decided to ditch the purple boy and go to the nearest bar as fast as she can. 

The blonde didn't even bother to find a table, she sat on the bar counter and asked for a shot. Feeling the alcohol burning through her throat was the first pleasure of this night. 

Fleur could have happily continued exactly that way until she was too tipsy and decided to call a taxi to go plan her future murder at home. At least that's what she intended until her homicidal thoughts were interrupted by an awkward cough. 

"Hi, sorry about this." The greeting was said by a girl around Fleur's age with messy hair and wearing office clothes "Please don't look but my friends over there are too much invested in my love life and bugged me to come here and try to ask for your number." She sight "Could you pretend to write something on a piece of paper and give it to me? I promise not to bother you again." 

Fleur had to deal with many inconvenient people in bars before. Being part veela besides guaranteeing a thrall gave her a beautiful figure. She was, for lack of modesty, drop-dead gorgeous. Being approached was nothing new to the blonde. But this was the first time someone request this kind of thing from her.

"Why aren't you trying then?" Fleur's voice, despite being monotonous, had a hint of hidden curiosity.

"Pardon?" 

"You are bold enough to approach me but not to ask for my real number." moving her finger over the rim of the glass Fleur continued to stare at the girl "Either you don't believe you have a chance with me or you are simply not interested and are only here due to the social pressure of the group." 

"Actually I just didn't want to bother you." The girl shrugged when saying that "You look like you're having a rough night." 

Maybe it was the shot she had taken or maybe she just wanted someone to vent but Fleur found herself admitting to the girl.

"You could say that." She mumbled "What's your name?" 

"Hermione, Hermione Granger." The girl replied formally as if not expecting for this question. 

"I'm Fleur, Fleur Delacour." Making a signal for the bartender to bring two more shots continued "You still haven't given me an answer, are you interested or not?" Fleur said raising one of her perfect eyebrows.

Hermione scratched the back of her neck.

"I will not deny that you are a beautiful woman, but I am the type who prefers to chat with the person first before deciding these things." She bit her lip "That's why I asked you to pretend to write your number." 

_She is cute._

"Do your friends expect you to return to the table soon?" Fleur said accepting her two shots.

"No, I think they believe that the longer I take the better, why?" 

"As you eloquently said, I’m having a rough night and you’re actually the first person not to annoy me in a long time." Just remembering her list her face already formed a frustrating frown "I wouldn't mind talking to you more if you want of course." 

Hermione looked at her curiously for a moment until she shook her head and agreed to the offer.

"Sure, talking looks good to me." sitting in the chair next to Fleur she put her hands on the bar counter "Do you want to start by telling me what was bothering you?" 

Fleur grunted.

"I was stupid to agree to a blind date." Fleur drank all her second shot at one sip. 

"That bad?" Hermione grinned saying that.

"Horrible, as if the lack of punctuality and lack of table manners were not enough, the purple boy still had to be so susceptible to my thrall." She snorted saying that. 

"Your thrall?" Hermione looked confused. 

"I'm a quarter veela." the phrase was said to challenge the girl to respond. 

As much as they were having a nice time it was always good to ensure that the other was not a prejudiced pig. But Hermione just kept looking at Fleur with her pretty smile on her face.

"I'm a Lycan." The brunette clicked her tongue when saying the last syllable. 

_Well, that could work._

The next day when Harry texted Fleur asking how the date had been, she thought of the new contact on her phone before answering. 

_"Your seal of approval is shit but I met a hot girl so we're even."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is the worst wingman. If someone pesters me I can write a second chapter :p Reviews and Kudos are always welcome :)


	2. Between fur and feathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so when I said I would do a second chapter if someone pesters me I was joking. I was gonna do a second chapter anyway :v I actually didn't expect the amount of positive response this would get. I was like Nah maybe one or two will answer. But then I saw the reviews and was like shit I'm popular. Hope you guys like this chapter :)

For the first time in a long time, things were finally moving in Fleur's favor. No asshole customer had bothered her at the bank, the blonde had her fifth date already scheduled with a lovely girl, she hopes could come to call her girlfriend after their dinner together, and the bakery she adored had sold her the last cinnamon roll of the day. 

Of course, all of this together could only indicate that the universe was preparing to bite her in the ass.

"Hello Fleur to which I owe the pleasure of being able to hear your delightful voice this morning?" Hermione said with a smile on her lips as answering the phone and seeing the blonde's name showing up on her phone screen.

Unfortunately, her greeting only received a series of sneezes in response. Taking a second look at the contact name Hermione asked in a worried voice. 

"Hum Fleur… Are you ok?" 

"Sorry Hermione, I think I caught someone's flu at work." the phrase was followed by a sniffle "I won't be able to go on our date today, I was looking forward to it." even though the brunette was unable to see the other girl's face she could have sworn Fleur was pouting. 

"Hey, it's ok." Hermione scratched her neck "Do you want me to stop by with some soup at lunchtime?"

"You are sweet but no, I don't want you to get whatever I have caught." 

"You know Lycans have an enviable immune system, I doubt even if you sneeze in my eyes I would catch something." Despite the teasing tone, the statement was one hundred percent accurate. 

Among the were-creatures, the wolf types were the ones that besides having an accelerated metabolism and basically being a walking heater had the best immune system ever. What, despite being great, did not improve the blonde present situation.

"Hermione." Fleur sighed "I'm pale like a ghost, my eyes are swollen and my nose is so red that I could be mistaken for a clown, believe me, you don't want to see me like this." 

"But what kind of girlfriend I would be if it didn't bring you comfort in a time of need?" 

The phone line went dead after that. The silence made Hermione's brain register the word she had blurted out without thinking. 

"I'm sorry! it's too early to use that name for us, isn't it? I intended to have this conversation on our date but I think I presumptuously registered that you would agree and ended up using this word too soon. Sorry, I understand perfectly if you don't want me to go…" Hermione had her rambling cut off short by a firm voice on the other side. 

"You can come." 

"I'm… I can come?" She genuinely seemed confused by the order. 

"With the soup, you can come with the soup, I'll let my doorman know that my girlfriend will show up." Fleur hung up after saying that. 

The Lycan girl was petrified looking at nothing with a wide grin on her face. She didn't even register that the call was over until receiving a text with Fleur's address and a wink face. 

Fleur was in all her glory freaking out. 

Not only did she have to deal with a flu case that made her more congested than an old car engine but her house was a complete mess and she didn't have the strength to clean everything in time. The blonde veela refused to receive her girlfriend's first visit to her house in that state. Girlfriend. Hermione called her girlfriend. If Fleur had not been toned by fatigue, she would have jumped from joy just by hearing that word be spoken by those sweet kissable lips. _Focus woman, you have a mission!_

After taking a quick shower to get the disease smell out of the body Fleur managed to drag herself long enough to at least make the room look organized. No one, absolutely no one, could prove that she had thrown a bunch of junk into the closet. Why did she have so much stuff anyway? Well better stuff in the closet than her. 

Fleur barely had time to laugh at her bad joke before the doorman intercom announcing that Hermione had arrived. 

Opening the apartment door, she found the young Lycan smiling in her direction carrying two bags in her arms.

"Hello, Fleur how are you feeling?" Hermione asked as she removed her shoes and placed the bags on the kitchen counter. 

"Better now that you're here." it wasn't because Fleur was sick that she was going to miss the opportunity to make Hermione blush.

"If you are flirting it means that you have improved, but you look quite pale." She said frowning as examining the blonde's condition.

"There's not much I can do about it." Fleur sight "What did you bring with you?" said as she poked the bags. _There isn't just soup here._

"Well." Hermione scratched her neck "I can rarely get sick but I know the basics there is a bottle with an isotonic drink for you to hydrate, a thermal bag if you have a fever, some pain killers, and three different soup flavors… this is too much?" 

Fleur wrapped her arms around the girl given her a gentle hug.

"It's perfect thank you Love." despite trying to look strong her body betrayed her with a long series of coughs. 

_Stupid flu._

"Here let's get you to lay down a little." looking into blue eyes with a worried expression continued "Do you want to go to your room to rest? I can heat your soup in the meantime." 

Thinking of the mess she had left in her room, she immediately denied the offer.

"No, the couch is fine, I want to stay with you at the moment… if you have the time of course." _Nice save Delacour._

Hermione, though still worried, was happy with the answer. She walked the blonde over to the couch and made sure she was covered with a blanket and comfortable before saying.

"I only had the morning shift at the office today, I'm all your's for the afternoon." She gave a little peck at Fleur's head "So I have pea, chicken, and my mother's recipe for spinach soup. Which one do you prefer?" 

"Spinach please I can't stand chicken." 

Hermione turned her head when she went to the counter to pick up a pot after hearing that.

"It's not just the taste, isn't it?" She turned on the oven and started mixing the pan.

"No, but if I tell you the reason you can't laugh." even in her weakened state her gaze was sharp when she spoke this.

"if it's something that makes you uncomfortable I won't laugh, I promise." 

"Ok, so I had chickenpox as a child and having veela blood a common side effect is that I didn't get the famous spots I ... I got feathers instead." 

"Why did you think I was going to laugh? Veelas don't normally have feathers when transformed?" Her eyebrows were furrowed in the adorable way that Fleur loved. 

_I should have known that my Lycan wouldn't see it like the others._

"Because even though veelas have feathers I looked like a displume chicken, the name of the disease didn't help with the teasing either." 

While passing the soup plate with the spoon to Fleur she sat next to the blonde and pecked her head again. 

"They are jerks, I on the other hand would love to see you covered in feathers, it must be a magnificent sight for the eyes." her voice vocalized such sincerely that it almost made Fleur drop the soup and cover the girl's face with kisses. 

But she was sick so it was a no. Kissing someone with a congested nose was not pleasant for either part. 

"I show mine if you show me yours." 

"Maybe at the next full moon?" Hermione sounded hopeful. 

Fleur knew from experience how difficult it was to find a partner who accepted her non-human form. They always say that is ok with this at the beginning, but they just need to see a small change in the eye color in a moment of tension that is immediately too much and they go away. Fleur knew the weight of this offer, it was not a light thing. It was a commitment.

"It's a date." 

After finishing her dish, which couldn't taste well but was still delicious, praised Hermione for the food. The blonde managed to convince Hermione to watch a movie with her and they ended up cuddling on the couch. The blanket Long forgotten, who even needed a blanket when they had the perfect heater in the shape of a wonderful woman at their disposal.

Even though her body was still tired and her nose was congested, Fleur was happy to be able to lay her head on the other girl's chest. She let out a contented sigh as the credits of the movie played on the screen. 

_Maybe being cursed with bad luck has its advantages after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to everyone that respectful pester me :) I can come back to this universe with some connected one-shots because I'm quite fond of this idea but for now, is complete... Maybe If people are interested I can make a fanart.  
> P.s: I made the fanart!  
> [Fleur and Hermione](https://kinoco-chan.tumblr.com/post/640580260453285888/the-guide-of-how-to-get-a-hot-date-chapter-1)


End file.
